


lucky shot(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kayla shook her head, knowing that it was over.twenty-fucking-nine. it was a new record across all leagues.god, she should just give up.
Relationships: Kayla McBride/Allie Quigley
Kudos: 1





	lucky shot(s)

**Author's Note:**

> the vanderquigs are cute but i had an idea. and this is rather different from "it had to be done". i think that's a good thing? i'd say there were mixed reactions, but it was all mostly "what the fuck?"

"it's on, mcbride." allie grinned, bumping shoulders with the aces player- she didn't miss the way kayla's cheeks flushed or the shiver that traveled down her spine, the grin that seemed to only be for her.

"oh, alright, quigley." she responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a friendly hug. oh, how she wanted that to be much more than friendly - maybe, just maybe, kayla had a little crush.

the two were waiting for the second quarter to end so they could get to the three point contest. they were both in it this time, and they had bet one another that whoever won would have to do whatever the other says.

(kayla really hoped it would be her, for, y'know, reasons.)

so when it did end, the two took their shots. the all stars were yelling things from the bench, though allie and kayla yelled the loudest for each other.

"miss it!" kayla yelled with a grin as allie took one of her shots, but it went through the net with a satisfying swish that you could barely hear over the screaming crowd.

allie yelled a "miss it!" of her own, and she had slight shock on her face when it worked, the ball bouncing off the rim.

"fuck you." kayla playfully punched allie's shoulder, the two heading into (what they thought) was the final round.

except, it wasn't.

they both got eighteen.

"i'm going to destroy you." allie grinned, and kayla shook her head.

"you are on, quigley!"

allie went first, and absolutely no one was ready for what was about to happen.

"holy shit!" kayla heard diana yell as she, candace, maya, and a few more of the all stars spilled out onto the court as they crowded around allie, giving her hugs and high fiving her.

kayla shook her head, knowing that it was over.

twenty-fucking-nine. it was a new record across all leagues.

god, she should just give up.

she ran a hand through her hair, and she felt her cheeks flush again as allie sent her a wink.

so, she went through the round, but she was nowhere close to allie's 29.

she clapped as she lifted the trophy, a proud smiling resting on her face.

"so, what're you going to make me do?" kayla said many hours later, sighing, but with a grin on her face.

"well.." allie drew it out, making kayla arch a brow.

"what you you say.. to a date?"

"do you know how long i've been waiting to hear that?"

allie just shook her head and pulled the younger woman in for a kiss.

(the date ended up going, really, really, well, and there were a lot more than just a second)


End file.
